


[AMV] Utena/Anthy - Stop Desire

by snarkwithasmile



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, I just want them to be happy, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime, Sword lesbians, anime music video, some day together we'll shine, tegan & sara - Freeform, the prince and the witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwithasmile/pseuds/snarkwithasmile
Summary: Sometimes you're just so filled with love for some queer cartoon characters from the 90s that you have to make a Very Gay video about them being happy and in love because YOU JUST NEED THEM TO BE HAPPY AND IN LOVE BECAUSE THEY DESERVE IT.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[AMV] Utena/Anthy - Stop Desire




End file.
